GATE: A Reawakened Giant
by The Paleblood Hunter
Summary: After the Fourth Tiberium War, with Kane gone and the Scrin repelled, GDI finally thought that peace will reign, this time permanently. Until a gate to another world appeared in Ginza,Tokyo with a primitive army on a warpath did things took a turned for the worse again. GDI will once again take its mantle as peacekeepers to a world where Magic, and Gods, truly exist.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Tiberium saga and the manga Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There. All rights reserved to their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author._

* * *

 **Prologue**

"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown"

\- H.P. Lovecraft, Supernatural Horror in Literature

* * *

 **[Unknown time, Unknown Area]**

Gaius Marcius Cassiodorus, a centurion of the Imperial Army was nervous, indeed he was very nervous, not even the moral booster speech of his commanding officer can calm what he feels now. Why is he nervous u ask? Well it can be attributed to this event that might change the course of history itself. Again you ask what is this event that is making him nervous? well lets go back a bit shall we.

In year 687 of the Imperial Calendar, a group of mages stumbled upon a small man-sized tear to the fabric of reality in the sacred Arnus Hill after sensing unique energies of it last week. After performing checks of it to see if its dangerous, and confirming it as some sort of portal, the mages tested it with one man volunteered to enter the said portal. After several hours, the man safely returned and brought news of giant glass buildings and metal chariots.

This brought exciting news to the senate especially to the Emperor. A whole new world, new lands that are ripe for the taking and the Empire gladly created an expeditionary force to not only establish a beachhead there but to spread the light of the Empire to those uncivilized heathens of the other-world like it did in here.

Within a half a month the Empire manage to put up 100, 000 strong legion of men and supported by beastmen auxiliaries for the expedition. This large force combined with a surprise attack that would crush the natives before they could mount a resistance. A gate was also built upon the tear by the greatest of the Empire's mages to widened the path for the expeditionary force to move freely.

Surely such a large force of the Empire's finest would bring confidence that this invasion would succeed. He shouldn't be nervous about this but the problem was this.

Before this momentous day, scouts where sent ahead to infiltrate, spy, and report on the enemy and of the large metal city. They also were ordered to take some natives for interrogation. This went well for a week then the scouts didn't come back after that. Nothing came out again after that which means the natives had caught on the whereabouts of the scouts and had managed to capture them all. The native's very fast response to their infiltration is one of the reasons why that made him worried

The still lacking of information is becoming a problem to this expedition and of the accounts of the scouts before their disappearance told of the same thing the mage saw; tall glass buildings and metal chariots but just that. The natives who where taken for questioning proved to be uncooperative even with torture. Only few of them told, with the help of translation magic, that the place the scouts landed is named Ginza, a district in Tokyo. They also learned that this Tokyo is the capital of the country which is called Japan. A native who was male also threatened that the GeeDeeAye will rescue and crush the Imperials for what they have done to them. Many of the nobles laugh at that and one noble saying with utmost confidence that they will crush this GeeDeeAye like the many enemies that the Empire had crushed before them. The native, instead of cowering, merely laugh at the nobles and said this "You have no idea what your up against".

The native was beheaded after that.

Even if most of the ones leading the expedition was confident in their victory, Instincts tells him that something will go wrong in this invasion and as a long time soldier of the Imperial Army he still follows he's instincts. Its the reason why he survived this long.

He tried to tell his superiors of this, that they should postponed the expedition until they have managed to gather enough information on the other side but the nobles, most of them glory hogs, merely swept it aside and ignored him. It angered him for their lacked of caution against the unknown but what can he do other than to obey and follow his orders like a good soldier.

After the speech ended, the leader of this expedition has told us to form up and prepare for the entering of the gate. This event, if they succeeded and he managed to stay alive, will bring great prestige to his house. Songs will be sung about their conquest to the other-world's lands and it will bring glory to the Empire. This is a great honor for him and he and his men will not fail.

Gaius prayed to Emloy for the success of this expedition and with his men, marched towards the gate.

History is changing, but not what the Imperials have in mind.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up. I know that my other stories needs updating but i did wrote that i will update it on my own discretion. Real life, writer's block, college, and being lazy got in the way of it.**

 **Anyway on to the important news. This story was something that has been on my mind since the early days of the Manifest Destiny by BlueWay (Check it out by the way) and also my play on Tiberium wars especially Tiberium Essence. This story will be T-rated then m-rated if the story will go to gory and violent like war truly is. This fanfic, if it continues, will be realistic in its approach that is why to those who will want GDI Mammoth rolling over the Empire might want to go somewhere else since like i said a realistic approach but that doesn't mean i will not place the application of Moar Dakka! and Heavy Firepower in the story.**

 **Again i am sorry for not updating sooner and when i have time i will update the others. This fic on the other hand will be slow in updating because i need to research the things concerning to military operations.**


End file.
